


[Podfic] Iskierka's Great Idea

by sisi_rambles, slightlytookish



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iskierka is just planning for the future. There is no need for anyone to be alarmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Iskierka's Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iskierka's Great Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937041) by [slightlytookish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish). 



Length: 00:05:22

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Iskierka's%20Great%20Idea.mp3) (5.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Temeraire/Iskierka's%20Great%20Idea.m4b) (2.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
